Military
Purchasing military provides three functions: * Defend your nation against foreign attacks * Deploy your military overseas to attack other nations * As a police force for your population. Purchasing military will increase your total population count but you will not be able to collect taxes from your military personnel. War/Peace The National Peace/War Preference option allows you to specify whether or not you want to allow other nations to declare war on you and attack your nation or to play the game as a peaceful nation. Keeping your nation in peace mode for prolonged periods of time will damage your nations economy. New nations get a 7 day grace period when in peace mode to allow them to learn the game without receiving any economy bonus. If your nation is older than 7 days and you remain in peace mode for more than: * 5 days = -5 population happiness * 7 days = -6 population happiness * 9 days = -7 population happiness * 11 days = -8 population happiness * 13 days = -9 population happiness * 15 days = -10 population happiness A nation in peace mode may not send foreign aid, however it will be allowed to continue to receive foreign aid. National Defense Note: You can reduce the cost of soldiers, tanks, and cruise missiles through certain resources and nation improvements. Soldiers Soldiers are purchased as foreign mercenaries (they don't come out of your population). Having too many soldiers (more than 80% of working population) will cause your population to become very uncomfortable (lowered population happiness). In addition, future soldier purchases will cost 3 times as much. Having too few soldiers (less than 20%), will also make your population unhappy. In addition, high recent military casualties will make your population unhappy (-2 happiness). Having a high soldier count (more than 60% of population) can also hurt your environment. Tanks * While attacking, a tank is the equivalent of 15 soldiers. * While defending, a tank is the equivalent of 17 soldiers. * Tanks reduce a defender's infrastructure strength bonus by 1% per tank (up to 50%). * You can purchase up to 10% of your soldier # or up to 8% of your citizen population, whichever is less * Technology requirement = Level 5 * Purchase cost = Soldier cost * 25 * Base upkeep = $40 (Oil and Iron both reduce this by 5%) In addition, technology can increase the strength of tanks: Tank Strength + (technology level * 20%, up to tech level 100) Cruise Missiles Since defending tanks and infrastructure provide a defensive bonus for a nation, cruise missiles provide the counter to that bonus. Cruise missiles cost a base of $4,000 (lead reduces this cost by 10%) and cost a base of $150 to maintain (lead reduces this cost by 10%). The results of a cruise missile launch are generated randomly. Your technology level affects how well your cruise missiles perform by 1% per level of tech up to level 30 tech. The maximum number of tanks that can be destroyed with one cruise missile is 10. The maximum number of infrastructure that can be destroyed is 8. You can improve the effectiveness of your cruise missiles by purchasing satellites. You can improve your defenses against cruise missiles by purchasing missile defense systems. You can fire 2 cruise missiles per battle front per day. This is separate from your main soldier/tank attacks. Military Police Force Riots may happen if a nation's military level becomes considerably reduced. This can happen by: * Deploying a large amount of your nations total military personnel * Losing a significant amount of your defending military in battle If a nation's soldier count falls below 20% of its citizens count then it loses -5 population happiness. If its soldier count falls below 10% of its citizens count then it loses an additional -9 happiness (for a total of -14 happiness). DEFCON DEFCON is really about defense readiness. To help your nation become more ready the cost of providing more soldiers for your nation is reduced (at the cost of reducing your happiness as well). Soldiers are also more effective in battle with a lower DEFCON level. See main article for more info. War Cyber Nations is a game that incorporates the ability to wage war against other nations. You can declare war on anyone as long as: * They are more than 3 days old. * They are not designated as a peaceful nation . * They are within 50 ranks below or 75 ranks above your strength range (they show up on your "My Ranking" page). To declare war you must be viewing the information page for the nation that you want to declare war against. At the top of the page you will see a link that says, "Declare War On This Nation". Click that. If the conditions for war are right you will be able to select the nation that you want to attack and provide a reason for war. New nations will need to train their soldiers for 2 days before they are able to declare war. Deploying Troops To attack another nation you must first purchase soldiers and deploy them overseas. You may only deploy up to 75% of your military at any one given time. This prevents the deployment of all your forces overseas whereby leaving your nation undefended. In the Deploy Military screen you will notice a military deployment option in red. While this option is available to deploy high numbers of soldiers in emergencies, selecting this option will set off riots within your nation due to lack of defenses and will weaken your economy for 3 days. Additionally, a nation may only deploy troops once per day in the Deploy Military screen. Attacking Once a nation has declared war, both nations involved have the ability to attack one another. There is a limit of 2 attacks a nation can make per day. Also, a nation can not dismiss troops for 2 days after it is involved in a battle. When attacking, keep in mind that Defenders get strength bonuses in war. Battle outcomes are generally fairly random and losses can occasionally be very lopsided, however Technology and DEFCON level, as well as number of soldiers and tanks, have an influence on battle outcomes (see articles for details). As a defender, you get a bonus for your infrastructure (each unit of instrastructure is worth 2 soldiers). Enemy tanks can reduce this bonus (see tanks above). Defeated Nations If a nation is attacked with too few defending soldiers, then all troops which are deployed will be brought back home to defend the nation. If the attacked nation has no troops deployed and few defending troops then no battle will take place. However, the nation will be considered "defeated". Its government will be placed into Anarchy, riots will begin, its tanks will be dismantled, and the nation will lose 20% of its infrastructure (up to 20). These penalties will occur every day (once a day) that its attacker loads the battle screen until sufficient military forces are rebuilt. If a nation's soldier count is low but not zero, then the nation will not go into anarchy but instead lose a great amount of happiness. If its soldier count falls below 20% of its citizens count then it loses -5 happiness. If its soldier count falls below 10% of its citizens count then it loses an additional -9 happiness (for a total of -14 happiness). Spoils of War When battling there is a small chance that the attacking nation will capture lands of the defending nation both for Victory and Defeat battle outcome results. The spoils of war land amounts are immediately deducted from the defending nation and added to the attacking nation's land purchase/gains count. In addition, if an attacker is victorious in battle they have the ability to capture up to 10% (this number is randomly generated between 1-10) of the defenders available cash. If the attacker is defeated in battle they will lose up to 10% (this number is also randomly generated) of their available cash in "abandoned equipment". The value of abandoned equipment is placed in the defenders cash assets. It's also possible to lose infrastructure in war. Declaring Peace Nations have the ability to declare peace with one another. By clicking on the "Peace" link in your nations war information screen you will be able to offer peace with your opponent. Once you submit the peace form your opponent will receive a message regarding your peace offer. Once your opponent goes to their war information screen and offers peace, the war between your nations will end. War Tips Before attacking another nation be sure that they are not part of an alliance. * Attacking a member of an alliance is usually suicidal. You will soon find yourself outgunned as the higher ranked allies of your opponent rain aid down on your opponent. It may take your nation a month or more to recover from the war. Don't announce your attacks ahead of time, or even at all * Announcing your attacks on the public forum will often be detrimental for your nation. Occasionally some of the older nations who may have forgotten what it's like to be a new player exploring the options of the game will gang up on you for attacking another nation with "no good reason". So unless you want several alliances (and random bigger unalligned nations) rudely ganging up on you, it would be in your best interest to test the war features quietly. The older nations may not be able to declare war on you personally, but they can send quite a bit of funds to your enemy. Purchasing Tips Buy soldiers early on, then move to tanks, cruise missiles and nukes. *Soldiers are all you can buy when you first start out. As you increase in infrastructure and increase in soldiers you can start including tanks in your army. As you gain technology you can start including cruise missiles. Nuclear weapons require you to be in the top 5% of nations. See the Nuclear Weapons page for more details. FAQ I just created my nation but I can't declare war? * New nations may not declare war till day 3 nor can you be declared on. Does a nation cease to exist or get taken over when it is defeated? * No. Being defeated in battle sends your nation into riots, which affects your population happiness and economy. Your economy will start to recover in two days after you buy more soldiers to quell the riots. Your nation's government type will also change to Anarchy. I lost population happiness in war due to the amount of troops that died, how long will it take to recover? * It usually varies from 3 - 5 days. Category:HowtoPlay